IshiHime, the beginning
by chichiruchan
Summary: Relationship of Ishida & Orihime at the beginnig. Before Orihime discovered she was a magic girl.


_**Title:**__ IshiHime, at the beginning._

_**Author:**__ Chichiru._

_**Pairing:**__ Ishida x Orihime._

_**Rating:**__ hyper-fluffy G._

_**Beta:**__ Meilinn kisses_

_The story takes place before Soul Society arc, maybe at the beginning of the first school-year. Orihime doesn't know__ neither that Uryuu's Quincy nor her own powers. Ichigo isn't a Shinigami yet. And Orihime is in love with Kurosaki-kun, of course._

It was a warm and sunny morning.

Ishida came to school early today and started knitting. Loop after loop, row after row… The school student number one hasn't noticed that something that was supposed to be a hat for a puppet turned into a big soft pink scarf.

Ishida started examining the result of his work with perplexity. After a minute full of thoughts (and also after imagining this scarf on a certain person :)) the boy decided to add tassels and to hide the scarf as far as possible to prevent anyone from thinking about him, the pride of the school, something indecent…

"Ohayou, Ishida-kun!"

Inoue Orihime's big breasts and than Orihime herself entered the classroom.

Handicrafts-boy shot up in surprise and tried to put the scarf on his knees quickly, but his attempt wasn't successful: the scarf got entangled in his hand, Ishida's knitting needle unintentionally hit his eye-glasses, and they fell on the floor.

Obliging and eternally helpful girl called Inoue ran to the unlucky boy, bent down (guess what happened to her boobs and how much Uryuu dreamed to have his glasses back on his nose) and handed the eye-glasses to the raven.

"Arigatou gozaimasu", mumbled Ishida, "Ohayou".

"No problem!" Her 32 tooth flashed when she smiled to him.

Is that a blush on the Quincy's usually pale cheeks?

The boy rushed to continue his attempts to hide the scarf, hoping that Orihime hadn't noticed something big, knitted and bright pink on his desk yet.

Ha ha! Orihime may be naive but not blind.

"Ishida-kun, what are you knitting?"

Ishida-kun suddenly decided that he has an essential need to wipe his glasses.

"Can I have a look?", she asked, not waiting for an answer.

"Well…", the boy became embarrassed, "Yeah".

Well, and what else could he answer? And somewhere deep inside he really wanted her to see it. And even to try it on…

Sometimes dreams come true, you know.

"Kawaii!", the girl exclaimed.

The next moment the scarf was tied around her neck.

Ishida started turning bright red for the first time in his life.

"You're so talented, Ishida-kun!" Inoue smiled and cuddled the soft thing against her cheek.

"N-not so much… arigatou…"

Of course, his glasses NEEDED to be wiped again!

"Did you make it for someone special?" the girl asked, "If it's not a secret", she added quickly, seeing Uryuu's blush.

"No, nothing like that", the four-eyed boy answered sadly.

He really wanted to say something else.

"You're practicing, aren't ya?" Inoue smiled, "You always practice so much and study and achieve a success! It's amazing!

Ishida started opening his mouth to deny the fact but didn't manage to. She said the truth, didn't she? Plus, he is NOT a wishywashy guy, so why is he acting weird because of the one beautiful, long-haired, smart (though a bit ditzy), charming and helpful girl?!

"A person who will put on this scarf one day will be very happy", that charming girl added.

"Bur everybody can do well at school" Ishida exclaimed, "If he or she really wants to".

"I do wanna, but I'm not good at Maths, for example…", said Orihime.

"Do you… want me to help you?" ('God, WHY did the hell I ask that?!')

Shiny smile appeared on Inoue's face immediately.

"If that's not difficult for you and if this won't take much time, Ishida-kun."

"If you want, I will…"

"Arigatou!" She quickly took her note-book out and sat down facing the guy.

He began to take away his sewing outfit.

Of course, helpful and compliant girl Inoue Orihime decided to help.

And by the tradition of every anime and manga series, their fingers touched the scissors at the same time.

Ishida jumped up again but there was nothing to brush against his eye-glasses this time.

Then Inoue takes the scarf away and hands it to Ishida.

Getting embarrassed and trying not to touch her fingers, the boy takes it and puts in his bag.

And then he begins the Math explanation. With lack of confidence, with the help of coughing and fixing the glasses, Uryuu stammers at simple words and shows off the intelligence atcomplicated.

It was a sunny day.

The last lesson for today ended. The Maths.

Inoue came to Ishida's desk, smiling.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Ishida-kun!"

"What for?" Ishida asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Thanks to your explanation I got everything during the lesson and didn't listen without understanding!"

"Erm, you're welcome."

Ishida hurried to put his text-book into the bag but the scarf, damn it, had taken all the empty place. So Ishida had to put it out.

Inoue had to admire her classmate's artistic skills and taste again because he was able to add tassels to it during the long lunch-break. The scarf looked really beautiful. While poor Ishida was getting embarrassed again, ingenious Inoue was trying the scarf on.

And then some power that be made Uryuu say that:

"You know… if you… if you like it so much… you can… I mean… you can take it…"

Ishida had never seen Orihime smiling SO broadly. The happy girl made it more exact:

"You mean Ishida-kun is giving me the scarf as a present?"

"Yeah", Ishida answered and suddenly felt that his confidence returned to him.

Orihime gave an excited squeak and put the scarf over her beige coat.

Something resembling a smile appeared on the boy's face.

Life is really surprising.

"Arigatou gozaimasu", Inoue bowed her head.

Ishida felt himself even more confident and stood up and made the scarf lay better on her shoulders.

… When he touched her neck, Inoue felt that her heart nearly stopped and started beating only when the four-eyed boy took his hands away and continued packing his bag…

"See ya in the handicrafts club!" With these words the the kindest and most beautiful girl of Karakura high (and Ishida could bet she was the best girl in the whole world) waved her hand to him and left the classroom.

It was the same but more sunny day :)

Ishida was going to leave the school in a very happy mood, when the threshold was stepped over by Tatsuki who actually, wondering why Orihime decided to "thank Ishida-kun" all of a sudden, stood in the doorway attuning her mini-locators-ears.

"You helped Inoue a lot", she said archly.

Ishida flinched but answered coldly:

"It was nothing".

"What, you think I don't notice anything? Tatsuki hemmed.

"What?" asked Ishida pushing the glasses up.

"Your attitude to Orihime", the girl smiled.

Ishida didn't know how to respond. He could only cough a little.

"Orihime is naive but I am not", she continued smiling, "Ya know, I have one rule: one should fight for a dream and go towards the aim without any doubt… Well, you must have made first steps today."

Tatsuki winked and left him alone.

Ishida, the best student in the school and the last Quincy, smiled.

HAPPY END

_**P.S.**__ Well, I have more stories which take place in this au version of IshiHime-fluffiness. But they aren't translated in English, so I can't post them 'cause no one, I guess, knows Russian here :( But maybe I'll overcome my laziness and translate them one day, who knows._


End file.
